Talk:ECS Horizon
On revert: "A Piece of the Action" made it quite clear it was the USS Horizon at Sigma Iota not the ECS. In fact, the ECS did not even exist in the minds of the writers when original episode written, so there is no possible way it could have been. --Alan del Beccio 04:33, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Whatever the writer's original "intent" was 40 years ago is irrelevant. Star Trek has constantly gone back to clarify information not given before. In the episode "A Piece of The Action", there is no mention that the Horizon was a Starfleet ship, its registry number, or any other detail beyond that it lacked subspace communication capability. It was simply called "The Horizon" and nothing more. I made no claim otherwise. But I pointed out the possibility that either one, the ship in the Star Trek Encyclopedia or the could have made first contact with the Iotians. Let the reader decide for themselves, since either is plausible.--Mike Nobody 05:50, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::I am forced to agree with Nobody. No prefix is used in , and in addition to the reference to light speed radio, Kirk noted that the "Horizon's contact came before the Non-Interference Directive went into effect." Certainly this is consistent with Enterprise. --GNDN 02:45, 11 August 2006 (UTC) *''My Two Cents: Considering that MA itself says '"a hard bound copy of a book beginning with the title Chicago Gangs can be briefly glimpsed on a bookshelf in Travis' quarters aboard his old ship."', I would take that as strong enough anecdotal evidence for us to call the ECS Horizon the ship that made contact with the Sigma Iotions. :) That is all. YMMV.Hossrex 08:51, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::I tend to agree with Nobody, GNDN, and Hossrex. However, we also need to reconcile the last sentence in the following dialogue between Kirk and Oxmyx in "A Piece Of The Action": :::OXMYX OC: Hello, Captain. You're from the same outfit as the Horizon? :::KIRK: Yes. Unfortunately, the Horizon was lost with all hands shortly after leaving your planet. We only received her radio report last month. :::OXMYX OC: Last month? What are you talking about? The Horizon left here a hundred years ago. :::KIRK: Difficult to explain. We received a report a hundred years late because it was sent by conventional radio. Your system is on the outer reaches of the galaxy. They didn't have subspace communication in those days. ::with Spock's statement in TOS: "Balance Of Terror" that the treaty that established the Romulan Neutral Zone was "set by subspace radio", and with various statements in ENT: "Horizon" that indicate that the Horizon has subspace communications. ::We can reconcile these statements if we interpret Kirk's last sentence to mean that the Sigma Iotia system itself did not have subspace amplifiers (ENT: "Silent Enemy") back in the days of the Horizon. -- Astrophysicophile 08:09, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Since the subject of the sentence is the third person plural pronoun "they", then we can interpret the sentence to mean that the outer reaches of galaxy did not have subspace amplifiers in those days. -- 06:12, 3 March 2011 (UTC) Removed note I removed the following, as its gone without a citation for a while, :The bridge of the ''Horizon was built using a redressed Enterprise bridge set. and also, quite frankly, because I don't believe it's true. -Angry Future Romulan 15:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC)